The return of Christine Daae
by GrantToMeYourGlory
Summary: Its been 3 years since the vicompte and Christine left the Opera Garnier to flee from the Phantom. Now, Christine Daae returns to the re-furnashed Opera house but alone and no Raoul with her. Meeting her bestfriend once again and a new chorus girl, christine is glad to be back but is shocked to find that the disturbances of the 'opera ghost' had stopped. Had her angel left for good


Nothing much had changed. Not after three years since she had last been there. The Opera Garnier was still the same place that she knew and loved. Even after that disaster, they had refurnished it perfectly. Christine Daae walked into the main auditorium of the opera house, looking around at the velvet red seats and curtains. And there above her head, hung the great chandelier. She made her way towards the stage, watching the rehearsal for the next production, Faust. Christine noticed a familiar blond, dancing with the many other chorus girls. Christine walked up the stage stairs, keeping to the side. "Meg…?" Christine muttered to herself. Madame Giry raised her hand and the chorus girls stopped, along with everyone else. All eyes were on Christine. "Christine!" Meg exclaimed, darting towards Christine. "It's you! It's really you! Where on earth have you been for all these years?" Meg said smiling. Christine couldn't help but smile back. "I'm sorry I left without explaining. I will tell you about it later." She said quietly. Madame Giry looked at Christine and flashed a small smile. She then turned to everyone else. "Enough. Go rest, for we have a big rehearsal tomorrow." Meg grabbed another chorus girls wrist and dragged her over to Christine. "Christine, this is Marie. She came to dance for the Opera around a year ago. She is wonderful!" Meg turned to look at Marie, who seemed rather shy. "Christine…It's an honour to meet you. I admire you greatly." Marie said, with a little curtsy. Christine bowed her head. "Oh thank you. I appreciate your admiration. I do hope we can be good friends." Meg smiled. "Oh Christine it hasn't been the same without you. It's been…quiet…too quiet." Christine raised an eyebrow. "Quiet…? What do you mean?" She said. Meg leaned in. "Well... the disturbances of the 'opera ghost' have…well…gone ever since you disappeared." Christine went a bit pale. "What? Completely stopped?" Christine asked. Meg nodded. Marie moved closer. "Meg told me about the story of the 'opera ghost'…sounds rather scary…" Christine gave a slight nod. "Yes…It was…" Meg took Christine's and Marie's hand. "Come now. How about we go for a walk? We can catch up what's been happening over the years." Meg recommended. "Sounds like a plan." Marie agreed. Christine gave a weak smile. "Alright then."

Christine, Meg and Marie walked along an empty corridor in the dorms of the Opera house, talking away and sharing a few giggles. "Christine…tell me, why did you come back? What about Raoul? Or did something…happen?" Meg asked. Christine looked down. "Raoul and I just…didn't get along. I'd be at home doing work and he'd be out drinking and gambling. He gambled so much, we were running low on money. He'd also drink too much that he would get angry easily…I just couldn't handle it anymore so…I came back." Meg and Marie looked at each other, then at Christine. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to pry…" Meg mumbled. Christine gave her a smile. "Come now. The past is in the past. I'm moving on now. I guess that I was young and ignorant and I should have been more cautious about the fact that he might have done this. But I'm eighteen now. I know my rights and responsibilities. I'm no longer a fool." Meg smiled back. "Wow Christine…three years has changed you a bit." Christine chuckled. "Not that much. I haven't got wrinkles yet!" All three of them laughed. Christine looked at Meg. "I hear the next production is going to be Faust… is that right?" Christine asked. Meg nodded. "Yes. We still need our Soprano star. Carlotta left not long ago. Claimed she wasn't being paid or praised enough. Fortunately you came along at the right time. Would you…um care to take Carlotta's place?" She asked. Christine considered it. "Well…I guess I haven't sung in a while…But this could be my chance to try again. Alright. I'm happy to give it a try." She said. Meg hugged her. "Wonderful!"

It was a warm night and Christine lay in bed, gazing out of the window at the stars and moon. She thought about what Meg had said earlier. Had he gone? Had the Phantom left the Opera house for good? Or maybe he just doesn't bother anymore. Christine froze. What if he had died? She shook her head. Why was she worrying? He had caused her to fear for her life three years ago. He had killed people, kidnapped her but…even so. He taught her sing and be well known in Paris. He had kept her from loneliness when she was a child, singing her to sleep, comforting her. He was her angel of music. She couldn't help but admit it. Even with all the fear and hate of him within her, she couldn't help but feel sorry and adore him. "What's the matter with me?" She whispered to herself. "I can't keep going on like this…This is ridiculous." She closed her eyes, dozing off into the warm embrace of sleep.


End file.
